Dale Berger
Dr. Dale Berger is a Professor of Psychology and former Dean of the School of Behavioral and Organizational Sciences (SBOS), Claremont Graduate University in Claremont, California. Dr. Berger is a cognitive psychologist and research methodologist with a focus on the use of technology in support of teaching and learning statistics. Dr. Berger is a Fellow of the American Psychological Society (APS) and the Western Psychological Association (WPA), former President of the Western Psychological Association (2002-2003)]], and recipient of the 1997 Outstanding Teaching Award from the Western Psychological Association. Web Interface for Statistics Education (WISE) Dr. Berger’s statistics website WISE was selected as a winner of the MERLOT Award for Exemplary Online Learning Resources, which recognizes and promotes outstanding online resources designed to enhance teaching and learning. (1) WISE consists of a sequence of interactive tutorials on key statistical concepts, including: * sampling distributions (2) * the central limit theorem (3) * hypothesis testing (4) * statistical power (5) * correlation and regression analysis (6) * t-tests (7) The tutorials use dynamic applets that allow the user to explore relationships on their own. Guided exercises are designed to help the learner to take advantage of the applets to gain a deeper understanding of the concepts and logic that underlie much of inferential statistics. Education Dr. Berger received his B.S. in mathematics from the University of Minnesota, Minneapolis (Phi Beta Kappa), and his MA and Ph.D. in psychology from the University of California, Los Angeles. Bibliography Recent Berger publications include: * Sosa, G., Berger, D. E., Saw, A. T., & Mary, J. C. (in press). Effectiveness of computer-assisted instruction in statistics: A meta-analysis. Review of Educational Research. * Fernando, G.A., Miller, K.E., & Berger, D.E. (2010). Growing Pains: The Impact of Disaster-related and Daily Stressors on the Psychological and Psychosocial Functioning of Youth in Sri Lanka. Child Development, 81(4), 1191-1209. * Miller, K.E., Fernando, G.A., & Berger, D. (2009). Daily Stressors in the Lives of Sri Lankan Youth: A Mixed Methods Approach to Assessment in a Context of War and Natural Disaster. Intervention: International Journal of Mental Health, Psychosocial Work and Counseling in Areas of Armed Conflict, 7(3), 187-203. * Vinson, K. V., Costanzo, M., A., & Berger, D. E. (2008). Predictors of verdict and punitive damages in high-stakes civil litigation. Behavioral Sciences and the Law, 26, 167-186. * Malek, M. H., Berger, D. E., Marelich, W. D., & Coburn, J. W. (2008). On the application of meta-analysis in pectus excavatum research. American Journal of Cardiology, 101(3), 415-417. * Malek, M. H., Berger, D. E., & Coburn, J. W. (2007). On the inappropriateness of stepwise regression analysis for model building and testing. European Journal of Applied Physiology, 101, 263-264. * Fiorentino, D. D., Berger, D. E., & Ramirez, J. R. (2007). Drinking and driving among high-risk young Mexican-American men. Accident Analysis & Prevention, 39, 16-21. * Berger, D. E. (2006). Preparing for a Rewarding Career Applying the Science of Psychology. Also Donaldson, S. I., & Berger, D. E. (2006). The Rise and Promise of Applied Psychology in the 21st Century. Chapters in Donaldson, S. I., Berger, D. E., & Pezdek, K. (Eds.) Applied psychology: New frontiers and rewarding careers. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. * Malek, M. H., Berger, D. E., Housh, T. J., Marelich, W. D., Coburn, J. W., & Beck, T. W. (2006). Cardiovascular function following surgical repair of pectus excavatum: A meta-analysis. Chest, 130, 506-516. Abstract published in Medicine & Science in Sports & Exercise, 38(5) Supplement, 2006. * Malek, M. H., Berger, D. E., Marelich, W. D., Coburn, J. W., Beck, T. W., & Housh. T. J. (2006). Pulmonary function following surgical repair of pectus excavatum: A meta-analysis. European Journal of Cardio-thoracic Surgery, 30, 637-643. * Weekes, N., Lewis, R., Falgooni, P., Garrison-Jakel, J., Berger, D. E., & Lupien, S. J. (2006). Examination stress as an ecological inducer of cortisol and psychological responses to stress in undergraduate students. Stress, 9(4), 199-206. External links * Faculty Page at Claremont Graduate University * American Psychological Society (APS) * Western Psychological Association (WPA) * Web Interface for Statistics Education (WISE) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American psychologists Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Claremont Graduate University faculty